Una ultima vez juntos
by soniitk
Summary: Los Strawhats ven algo desde lo lejano. La curiosidad no es nada sabio. Y ellos van a aprender esto de la manera difícil.


_Characters by Oda-Sensei_

* * *

_[Presente]_

_El cielo se ha__ vuelto gris.  
No hay estrellas en el claro cielo.  
Sólo las nubes oscuras que comienzan a difundirse.  
Expresiones cada vez más oscuras  
En cada paso.  
No hubieron palabras mencionadas.  
No miradas al uno al otro.  
Sólo miradas frías.  
Mirando con shock a la oscura figura más adelante.  
Rostros volviéndose pálidas y afligidas.  
Sus ojos estaban fijos a alguien en particular.  
A alguien sin alma ya.  
A Alguien con no más latidos.  
Su ropa y piel ya no se podían apreciar, no más.  
Pintado en rojo.  
No parecía humano.  
El cuerpo en sí parecía descompuesto y tan difícil de reconocer._

_Miembros apartes._  
_Cara cicatrizada._  
_Cuerpo quemado._

_Pero aun así ellos supieron._  
_Ellos sabían de quién pertenecía._  
_La nariz, que era tan única._  
_De la que siempre nos burlábamos tanto de él._  
_La cual él estaba tan orgulloso._  
_Fue lo único que quedaba reconocible de él._  
_El asesino no dejó rastro._  
_Pero aun así,_  
_Lo encontraremos._  
_Era como si todos se hubieran conectado por el mismo corde._  
_Porque todos lloraron juntos._  
_Algunos eran silenciosos; algunos eran más fuertes que otros._  
_Pero todos llevaban aquel peso._  
_Aquel peso que nunca se ira._  
_La que siempre se quedara._  
_Para recordarles de su error._  
_Sin embargo, había siete personas de pie._  
_Pero en realidad habían nueve llorando_  
_Dos de ellos espíritus._  
_Invisibles del ojo humano._  
_Sin embargo, ellos podían verlos llorar junto con ellos._

_._

_Los momentos que compartimos_  
_Cada recuerdo_  
_Cada risa y llanto_  
_Los recordaré._

_._

_._

_[Roronoa Zoro]_

_Cerrando los ojos apretándolos a toda fuerza._  
_Apretando el agarre de mis espadas más fuerte._  
_Siento mi pecho ardiendo de dolor._  
_Una agonía que no quería sentir nunca más._

_._

_._

_._

_Tenías tus fallas._  
_Tenías tus mentiras._  
_Pero aun así pertenecía con nosotros._  
_Viviste tu vida sin remordimientos._  
_En eso, no tengo duda._  
_Desde el día que te subiste a bordo_  
_Conquistaste tus miedos._  
_No. Esta mal._  
_Desde el día en que nos conocimos,_  
_Desde que dijiste que querías proteger tu isla solo._  
_Desde entonces, conquistaste tu primer temor._  
_Y los continuaste conquistándolos._  
_Hasta tu último aliento._  
_No voy a mentir._  
_Tus mentiras siempre pensé que eran estúpidas._  
_Pero, realmente las encontraba entretenidas de alguna manera._  
_No es mentira._  
_Aunque, nunca lo dije en voz alta._  
_Supongo que nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo._  
_Algo que eres mejor que yo, supongo._

_Expresar__ mis sentimientos nunca fue algo que me daba bien.  
Y ahora que te has ido.  
Ya no hay más oportunidades,  
Nunca más;  
He perdido todas las posibilidades de hacerlo, y habían demasiadas.  
Sólo podía hacer lo que hacía mejor.  
Hacerme más fuerte.  
Parecía la respuesta.  
¿Convertirme en el mejor espadachín?  
¿Qué significa cuando no puedes proteger a aquellas que quieres?  
¿Para qué es entonces?  
Fui demasiado descuidado.  
No, eso no es excusa.  
No es una excusa ..  
Pero una cosa es segura.  
En el valiente guerrero del mar te convertiste.  
En eso. No tengo ninguna duda._

.

.

[Nami]

Manos temblorosas.  
Piernas temblantes.  
Grito de horror.  
Mis manos tratando de cubrir esta nueva imagen de ti.  
Tratando de borrar esta nueva memoria de mi mente.  
Pero es imposible llevarlo a cabo ahora.  
La cicatriz es demasiada profunda para ser olvidada.  
Es demasiado horrendo,  
Demasiado barbárico para incluso mantenerse uno de pie y mirar.  
Incluso cuando cerrando mis ojos, aún puedo verlo.  
La crueldad horrenda que se te fue hecha.

_ ¿Qué__ persona tan maléfica pudo haberte hecho esto?  
Se ha convertido en mi pesadilla vivida.  
Mi mundo entero se está desmoronando en pedazos._

_._

_._

_._

_Éramos un equipo_  
_Eras mi confidente._  
_Nos asustábamos, aferrándonos entre nosotros._  
_Terminando huyendo juntos._  
_Encontrando consuelo entre uno del otro._  
_Dime ahora._  
_¿Con quién voy a recurrir al asustarme?_  
_¿Con quién voy a reír ahora?_  
_Tú fuiste el que realmente me entienda._  
_El único al que le podía contar mis más profundos secretos y miedos._  
_Claro Robin, ella me aconsejaba._  
_Y Luffy .. Podía confiar en él con cualquier cosa._  
_Y de la misma manera con el resto también._  
_Pero eso no significa que ellos entendían..._  
_Contigo era una diferente historia._  
_Porque tú sí.._  
_Eso no es mentira._  
_Ellos nunca van a entender el dolor de saber, de sentir._  
_Que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar al lado de ellos._  
_Ellos no saben el significado._  
_Pero gracias a ti,_  
_Pude levantarse y luchar junto a ellos._  
_Yo no estaría aquí ahora. Yo sé eso..._  
_Y eso no es un hecho_  
_Es la verdad._  
_No es mentira._  
_Tú,_  
_Con el cual compartí tantos momentos preciosos juntos._  
_Ahora estás a mi lado..._  
_Pero no puedes reír no más_  
_No puedes temblar de miedo no más..._  
_Incluso ahora, me gustaría que pudieras empezar un alboroto,_  
_Incluso si significara que me haga irritar._  
_Cualquier cosa menos esto..._  
_O incluso dar todo mi dinero si eso podría significar que podrías estar aquí ahora mismo._  
_Eso no es mentira ..._  
_No es mentira .._  
_Dime lo que debería hacer ahora._  
_¿Cómo se supone que deba manejar a estos idiotas sola?_  
_Este es un equipo loco y terco, ¿sabes?_  
_Debería haber tomó más conocimiento._  
_Debí haber estudiado más .._  
_Tal vez de esa manera podría haber navegado a todos a una isla más segura._  
_A pesar de que yo soy la navegante y guía._  
_Después de todo depende de mí la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes._  
_Elegí mal._  
_Sé que lo hice .._

_ ¿Pero que es__ el conocimiento cuando eso no me impide llorar?  
¿Qué es el conocimiento cuando eso no te traerá de vuelta? ...  
Siempre supe desde el principio.  
Que siempre mantendrías un secreto.  
A pesar de que eras una persona que le gustaba hablar mucho.  
Al que siempre herían.  
Incluso cuando tus propios miedos.  
Te hacían el centro de burla.  
Aun cuando sabías que quizás no habría mañana.  
Pero .. tu siempre volvías de nuevo con nosotros .. pero no esta vez ..  
No esta vez..._

_._

_._

[Sanji]

_Apretando puños_  
_Tragando con fuerza._  
_De repente, el aire se sentía más pesado._  
_Mi postura recta fue tensa._  
_Hombros colisionando._  
_Hombros cayendo._  
_Mi cabeza inclinado abajo._  
_No podía soportarlo más..._  
_Y fue entonces, que me desmorone._  
_Dije que algunas malas palabras._  
_Golpeando mis puños en el suelo_  
_Como si fuera el causante de esto._  
_Ya no me importa si mi Nami San o Robin Chan me escucharan._  
_Ya no más..._  
_Sólo tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba acumulando en mi pecho._  
_Lloré un gemido de furia y desesperación._

_._

_._

_._

_Tú significabas tanto para nosotros._  
_Eso no es mentira._  
_Siempre fuiste el que siempre nos animaba._  
_El que siempre contaba chistes._  
_Ahora que te has ido..._  
_¿Quién nos va a animar?_  
_Nadie puede reemplazarte._  
_Eso no es una mentira._  
_No era el momento de decir adiós._  
_Aunque nunca lo hicimos._  
_Trato de recordar lo último que nos dijimos el uno al otro._  
_O los días atrás..._  
_Sin embargo, es imposible en estos momentos._  
_Los recuerdos se vuelven más distantes a los segundos .._  
_Hay una cosa sin embargo..._  
_El día que nos reunimos de nuevo._  
_Cambiaste tanto por nuestro bien._  
_Ese día, cuando sonreíste tan alegremente._  
_No puedo escucharlo._  
_Pero aquella imagen._  
_Todavía puedo verlo._  
_Todos lo hicimos, juntos._  
_Lástima que no habrá otra reunión..._  
_Porque nunca vamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo..._

_._

_._

_[Tony Tony Chopper]_

_Con cada paso que daba._  
_Sabía que algo andaba mal._  
_Era sin duda tu olor..._  
_Pero algo no se sentía bien._  
_O-olía como un pan tostado quemado._  
_El olor a quemado nunca fue algo de mi gusto._  
_Desee-verdaderamente desee que me hubiera equivocado._  
_Pero, no lo estaba..._  
_Cuando vi a todos llorando supe..._  
_Ni siquiera podía oler o mirar más._  
_Todos mis sentidos se negaron a seguir trabajando._  
_Tú fuiste quemado vivo._  
_Sé que soy muy joven para saber._  
_Pero yo soy médico, así que sabía..._  
_Lo que quería decir cuando alguien moría._  
_Aun así. Me quedé en piedra. Congelado._  
_No dispuesto a aceptarlo aunque sabía..._  
_Y entonces, llore como un bebé._  
_Lloré, y no podía dejar de hacerlo._  
_Las lágrimas llenaron mi visión._  
_El dolor llenó mi corazón._  
_Y todo conocimiento en mí desapareció._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh. Te recordaré tanto._  
_Me enoja que nos dejaras atrás._  
_Que moriste solo._  
_Por tu cuenta..._

_Que estabas luchando y sufriendo solo._

_Sin nadie a tu lado._

_Nadie además del propio enemigo._

_Nadie quien consolarte._

_Nadie para escuchar tus palabras o gritos._

_(Si hiciste alguno)  
¿Cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras?  
Nunca las sabremos.  
¿Estás enojado con nosotros?  
Deberíamos haber estado allí...  
allí... _

_Estoy enojado conmigo mismo.  
Que no estuve allí para protegerte, para curarte.  
Cuando era mi trabajo hacerlo.  
Aunque nunca pensé en ello como un trabajo.  
¿Va a estar mirándonos desde allá arriba?  
Sé que lo harás.  
¿Puedes perdonarnos? ...  
Tú fuiste quien me alentó.  
El que me dijo  
"Haz lo mejor que puedas"  
Éramos hermanos narices.  
Ahora nunca voy a ser capaz de oír otra de tus historias de nuevo.  
Oh, voy a extrañarlas tanto.  
No más que tú, sin embargo.  
Eso no es mentira.  
Cuando te lastimabas,  
Cada cicatriz, cada lesión que recibías.  
Yo era quien te las curaba.  
Esta no era la rutina que se suponía que debía ir...  
Falle.  
Sé que lo hice.  
Como Doctor y como Nakama.  
¿Cómo puede alguien haberte hecho esto?  
¿Cómo alguien pudo atreverse a herirte?  
¿Cómo es posible que alguien te haya cesado permanentemente de sonreír?  
¿Cómo es posible que alguien te llevo lejos de nosotros? ..  
Y entonces lloré.  
Lloré con todo mi corazón,  
Tanto que ya no podía ver a través de mi propio pelaje, sólo lágrimas...  
Aceptando esta cruel realidad de que tú te hayas ido._

_._

_._

[Nico Nico Robin]

_Trato de recordar la risa que un amigo me enseñó hace mucho tiempo._  
_Trato de susurrarla._  
_Pero no puedo._  
_No con tanto dolor._  
_Lloro lágrimas silenciosas._  
_Lágrimas de agonía que nunca quise volver a sentir._  
_Estoy desmoronándome por dentro, pero no puedo demostrarlo._  
_Cómo me hubiese gustado aprender eso de ti._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi mente, que siempre estaba llena de conocimiento._  
_Siempre leyendo libros._  
_Pensando que podría encontrar soluciones en ellos._  
_Pero que estúpida forma de pensar._  
_Es cierto que los libros te dan conocimiento._  
_Pero el verdadero conocimiento no viene de los libros._  
_Viene de experiencias. De nakamas._  
_Pensé-yo realmente pensé que finalmente había entendido._  
_Pero estaba equivocada en mi juicio._  
_Mi mente estaba cegada por la arrogancia..._  
_Pero es demasiado tarde para tomar este nuevo conocimiento a práctica..._  
_Por favor, no te vayas._  
_No te vayas .._  
_No quiero que te vayas…_  
_Esto no es mentira._  
_Lloro más lágrimas silenciosas._  
_No queriendo confirmar la verdad._  
_Y expresarlas en voz alta._  
_¿Cómo fue que esa alegre sonrisa tuya._  
_¿Se tornó en nada?_  
_Era como si alguien te hubiera arrancado la piel de tu cuerpo con sus propias manos._  
_Nada era reconocible..._  
_Nada pero tu nariz..._  
_Era como la pesadilla que siempre me siguió donde quiera que fuera._  
_La que yo pensaba,_  
_Que finalmente se había ido..._  
_Volvió. Pero sólo peor..._  
_Regreso y se llevó la vida de mi amigo._  
_Llegó y destruyó mi felicidad finalmente encontrada._  
_La que añore tanto encontrar._  
_La que yo trataba desesperadamente de buscar._  
_La cual tú me dijiste que creyera._  
_Que aprendiera a confiar._  
_Lo que más temía nunca lograr._  
_No de un solo lado._  
_Pero ambos lados..._  
_El viento sopla._  
_Y con ella se lleva mis recuerdos felices._  
_Momentos que nunca volverán._

_._

_._

_[Franky]_

_Una ola de fatiga disparó a través de mí._  
_Paso los dedos sobre mi cabello._  
_Llorando un mar de lágrimas._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegué a conocerte_  
_Sabía que tenías agallas en ti._  
_Eso no es mentira._  
_Claro que eras un mocoso terco._  
_Pero eras resistente también._  
_Todas estas cicatrices en ti ahora .._  
_Sufriste cada una de ellas_  
_Hasta el final ..._  
_En eso, no tengo ninguna duda .._  
_Siempre obstinado,_  
_Siempre el testarudo._  
_Siempre el orgulloso._  
_Ese es el tipo de persona que eras._  
_Pero en tiempos de conflicto._  
_Tú incluso ponías tu ego a un lado._  
_Cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era realmente lo que querías._  
_Eso no es mentira._  
_Y por esa misma razón_  
_Nunca huías._  
_Siempre terco hasta el final._  
_Todavía no puedo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar_

_Este vacío__ en el interior ...  
Es demasiado para mi medio cuerpo robótico ..  
Esto no es nada Super.  
No del todo._

_Ahora__ ya no podemos navegar por todo el Grand Line juntos.  
Porque hacerlo todos "juntos" ya no es posible.  
Ya no más..._

_._

_._

_[Brook]_

_Yo no podía creer lo que veía a través de mis ojos._  
_Aunque yo no tengo ojos..._  
_Lo que estaba en frente de mí._  
_Una escena horrible._  
_Yo nunca podría estar preparado para ello._  
_Incluso a través de los largos años._  
_Nunca pude acostumbrarme a ella._  
_El olor a sangre_  
_El olor a muerte._  
_Una oleada de náuseas me abrumó._  
_Con la desgarradora realización._  
_De esta cruel realidad que empecé a asimilar_  
_¡Oh, cómo me gustaría estar ciego!_  
_Para no ver._  
_Cómo me gustaría realmente estar muerto y no usted._  
_Este sentimiento de terror no se desvanece._

_._

_._

_._

_Siempre disfrutaste de mis canciones._  
_Incluso las cantabas y bailabas al ritmo_  
_Tus historias, siempre disfrute de ellas._  
_Me hacían reír tanto._  
_Eso no es mentira._  
_Además de eso, no teníamos mucho en común._  
_Sólo que ambos seguimos al mismo Capitán._  
_Y estamos en la misma tripulación Pirata._  
_Pero aun así._  
_Te extrañaré demasiado._  
_Como el gran nakama que eras._  
_Los lazos que todos compartimos son verdaderamente irrompibles._  
_Incluso la Vida y la Muerte no pueden destruirla._  
_Por más que la distancia y el destino lo quiera._  
_Somos mucho más fuertes que eso._

_._

.

[Monkey D. Luffy]

_No sentir nada y llano._  
_Mirada pesada._  
_Mi voz se tambalea._  
_Murmurando tú nombre._  
_Sollozos ardientes queriéndose escapar._  
_Obligándolos a volver._  
_Deseo urgente de chillar._  
_De gritar._  
_Pero no puedo hacer ninguna en estos momentos._

_._

_._

_._

_(Un error más, un lamento más)_  
_Si pudiera volver atrás._  
_No te hubiese dejado ir, no por tu cuenta._  
_No puedo perder otro hermano._  
_Yo ya no podría reír, cuando mi tonto sueño._  
_Se convirtió en la muerte de mi mejor amigo._  
_No quiero que te vayas._  
_¿Quién será mi compañero cuando diga cosas tontas?_  
_¿Quién va a ser con el que sólo pueda reír de nuestros estúpidos juegos y bromas?_  
_El que siempre puedo confiar._  
_El que va a pararme de hacer cosas estúpidas -Además de Nami._  
_¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?_  
_No, por siempre..._  
_Esto no es mentira..._  
_Esto no eres tú en lo absoluto._  
_No eres tú en absoluto._  
_El Usopp que conozco siempre lleva gafas y un sombrero._  
_Y tú no llevabas nada de eso._  
_Ni siquiera tienes puesta una sonrisa._  
_No del todo._  
_Se ve como una gran mancha de color negro._  
_Y huele mal también._  
_Así que no puede ser tú ..._  
_No puedes ser ..._  
_Pe .. pero .._  
_Si tiene tu nariz..._  
_Pero aun así, no puedes ser tú._  
_No puede ser tú en absoluto._  
_Todo esto es sólo una gran mentira._  
_Este día todo es más que bullshit_  
_No me vengas con esto... Prometiste..._  
_Sí lo hiciste._  
_Y yo creí en ti. Confié en ti_  
_Entonces, ¿cómo puedes irte y dejarnos atrás?_  
_Incluso cuando me dijiste que nunca más lo volverías hacer._  
_Tú prometiste._  
_(Otra promesa, no cumplida)_  
_No me mientas._  
_Es otra de tus mentiras ¿verdad?_  
_Tu-tú te levantaras ahora, ¿verdad? ne?_  
_Por favor, sólo levantarse ya._  
_Esto no es gracioso._  
_No es divertido en absoluto._  
_Por favor, levántate ya._  
_Sólo di que todo era una mentira más._  
_Y entonces reiremos y tal vez te golpeemos un poco._  
_Pero vamos al final reiremos. ¿Verdad?_  
_no ... no .. no .._  
_No me hagas esto._  
_No puedo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo._  
_Yo no quiero volver a llorar de nuevo..._  
_No por esto..._  
_Esta es la realidad, ¿no?_  
_Tú ya no está aquí..._  
_Tú te fuiste ya..._  
_Tu-tu-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

[Usopp + ?] Horas atras.

_Si no dices._  
_Entonces tu vida será borrada._  
_Si no dices._  
_Será tu vida en lugar la de ellos._  
_¿Estás listo para dejar esta vida?_  
_¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus sueños a causa de ellos?._  
_"No importa,_  
_Vas a deshacerte de mí, incluso si lo hago._  
_Además, no hay manera en que diré._  
_No hay manera de que traicione a mi Capitán y amigos._  
_Encima de mi cadáver. Eso es"._  
_Con mucho gusto._  
_No hay vuelta atrás._  
_Tu vida será borrada por mis propias manos._  
_¿Algunas últimas palabras?_  
_"YO SOY USOPP. VALIENTE GUERRERO DE LOS MARES!" ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

[Dias Despues]

_Todos lloraron juntos._  
_Y siguieron haciéndolo incluso después de días._  
_Lamentándose a sí mismos de esta cruel verdad._  
_Y así el tiempo paso._  
_Y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la isla._  
_Listos para subir a bordo._  
_Todos sintieron un pequeño empujón sobre sus hombros._  
_Como si alguien estuviera detrás de ellos._  
_Empujándolos hacia adelante._  
_Era el._  
_Ellos simplemente sabían._  
_Y entonces, ellos sonrieron._  
_Una última vez juntos._

* * *

En mi opinión está mejor en la versión inglés. Algunas oraciones pierden su significado y tratar de poner algo similar se me hace muy difícil...

Saben que cuando una persona entra en estado de shock. Esta persona va a empezar a pensar en un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo? Bueno, esto es lo que he intentado hacer aquí.  
¿Por qué exactamente Robin está hablando sobre conocimiento? bien porque ella ayudó a Nami sobre acumalando informacion sobre la isla.  
Acerca de Chopper. Yo quería que él fuera el que se hiciera más "varonil" Supongo que se puede decir así. Porque él es el primero en aceptar esta tragedia.  
Línea de Nami:  
"La cicatriz es demasiado profunda para ser olvidada"  
Está hablando de la cicatriz en su corazón. No la de Usopp.

Ah! Por cierto el enemigo no es Akainu es otra persona..creada por mi.

Luffy al final se desmaya. "tu..tu" como lo hizo en marineford.

Arigato por leer hasta el final!

Update:

Esta historia tendra 3 versiones.

La primera se llama "Memorias"

La segunda es esta.

La tercera esta en proceso de construccion.


End file.
